


October 4: “Will that be all?”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Flashback, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: A glimpse of a moment in Vivienne's past.





	October 4: “Will that be all?”

**Author's Note:**

> drabble (i.e., exactly 100 words) rather than a longer ficlet, as it's been a rather busy day (it's also past midnight as i'm posting, but it still counts as the 4th since i haven't slept yet, right?)

Water brought to the precise degree for steeping, leaves placed and then filtered with metronomic timing, temperature maintained through the long walk from the kitchens to the senior mages’ quarters. Cup placed just so, near to hand without risk of a graceless spill, handle turned to the socially prescribed angle. Barrier released only with the cup, aromatic steam wafting invitingly.

“Will that be all, First Enchanter?”

A hand waved at me dismissively. Not even bothering to look up from the tome.

Everything exactly right. Precision and excellence, always.

And when these rooms are mine, I will never be so careless.


End file.
